


Soul's Desire

by AmiraHellion



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiraHellion/pseuds/AmiraHellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Yonekuni/Shiro fun :) Mostly smut chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Why is it that my soul desires you so much? Yonekuni thought wistfully staring at Shiro, while his soul screamed with longing. Damn it. The stoic Shiro Fujiwara, the once described '6 foot 4 paragon of seriousness with nerdy hair' now constantly consumed Yonekuni's mind and Yonekuni was not happy with it. There were so many levels to Yonekuni's frustration that it might have been hilarious if someone else was experiencing it.  
How can he possibly be so enticing to me? The fact that someone of Shiro's size and stature could ride Yonekuni and cry out with the sweetest moans. The kind of moan that drove Yonekuni wild on top that. The most perfect sound that Yonekuni imagined his bitch, his female, his bed-mate, should make. It was maddening to the heavy-seed.  
Why does he actually love me in the first place? Yonekuni knew and would easily admit that he could be the worst kind of bastard on this planet, especially to the same sex. So how in the world did Shiro come to fall in love with that bastard? Is he even really in love with me? Logically it could be some sort of infatuation, or maybe the natural pull a heavy-seed had, the attraction to the power of a heavy-seed.  
Even worse: How do I keep him in love with me? Yonekuni knew he would literally rip out another's throat if they thought it okay to pursue the wolf that Yonekuni's soul already considered his. And that Oushou bastard would no doubt jump on the opportunity, should it arise, that Shiro left Yonekuni, which at this point (let's be realistic) might be a real ending to this story. How do you court another guy?! Yonekuni knew there was no way he could go 'prince charming' on Shiro like he did with the girls, it was just...impossible for the croco.  
Worst realization: What is the unconcious me like? Maybe that's who Shiro really loves... Yonekuni knew he had reached a new low when he was jealous of himself. Was he really so kind when he was unconcious that it made up for the general asshole-ness Yonekuni displayed towards Shiro on a daily basis? Yonekuni couldn't even fathom himself that way; his love-making skills were definitely up to par, but he was by no means a 'cuddly, soft lover'. If he was going have sex with someone (and not that pathetic pre-sleep sex routine), if he was going to make someone writhe all night, make someone completely lose it, he was going to be aggressive, and oh how he was going to mess his lover up.  
Yonekuni barely kept himself from growling low in his throat at that thought. He could only remember one time, a single time in all the sexual escapades he'd experienced, that someone had been able to make him loose it, make him lose all control, make him get so hot that he thought he might melt, and that, of course, was the single time that he had conciously held Shiro.  
Isn't it great to make the full circle and get back to Why the fuck do I want you so damn bad?!  
"Ma-Madarame?" Shiro inquired, peering at Yonekuni from over his book. Yonekuni had been trying and he was giving himself some major props for being able to get over himself and have Shiro over to his house for an afternoon, under the guise of it being studying (really, Yonekuni just wanted to figure himself and the wolf out). Now though, Shiro was looking alittle freaked out, like he might dash out of the room at any moment, and Yonekuni couldn't blame him, he knew he had a piercing glare on his face right now. "D-do you want me to go home now?"  
Do I let him go home? His internal debate had gotten worse since the Christmas' party where the croco had realized that he very much wanted Shiro, but he still really hated other males.  
Shiro seemed to take his silence as a 'yes', standing, gathering his things, putting it all in his bag. He's leaving. Yonekuni's soul flared, demanding the warmth of Shiro right at this moment, and the heavy-seed found himself moving before he knew what was going on. "Madarame?"  
Yonekuni had grabbed the wolf by the arm, his grip unbreakable, "Wait." What the hell am I doing?!   
Shiro dropped his bag, staring at Yonekuni, his cheeks turning a pink color, "Why?" The wolf licked his lips, Yonekuni's attention instantly drawn to the beautiful roll of his pink tongue. 'Why'?! Like I'm going to let you leave! Yonekuni caught Shiro's lips, demanding entrance to the heat of Shiro's mouth, commanding Shiro to come closer with a tug on his arm. Shiro eagerly gave into both of Yonekuni's forceful requests; opening his mouth for Yonekuni to explore, pressing his body against the blond, letting out a shiver from the intimate contact. Wonderful. What a wonderful reaction. Yonekuni knew it was his favorite thing about Shiro, this warm, sensitive, slutty only for Yonekuni, body of his.  
"Don't go." Yonekuni growled out, already ready to throw Shiro down on his bed and make a real mess of him.  
"Madarame?" Shiro's confusion was evident, but he would give Yonekuni whatever he wanted; Yonekuni's soul knew that well. He pushed the wolf back towards the bed, cupping Shiro's butt, and levering him back onto the bed. He followed without hesitation, claiming his mate's mouth. Shiro moaned into Yonekuni's mouth, lying open and vulnerable for the croco. What a slutty body you hide. Yonekuni thought, his soul delighted with the promise of having Shiro's heat soon.  
The heavy-seed ripped off his mate's shirt, tearing buttons, and pressing his nose to wolf's chest to take in his smell. Fuck, you smell so good. He licked Shiro's skin, laying kisses across his collar and throat.  
"Ahn!" Shiro quivered, yelping as the croco cupped his groin, deflty undoing his pants, and yanking them off, "Ma-Madarame? Huh!" He cried out as Yonekuni's hot mouth came around his nipple, his tongue and teeth teasing the hardening bud with rough strokes and soft nips.  
"I haven't even touched you here yet." Yonekuni murmured happily, sliding a his finger over the slit of Shiro's already dripping member. Shiro gasped, his hips bucking upwards.  
Yonekuni stroked the wolf, "Madarame!" Shiro cried out, watching the powerful heavy-seed with bleary eyes.  
Yonekuni tightly gripped his mate's length, leaning over him, and lining his own member to Shiro's already twitching entrance, "My name." The blond growled out, grinding his manhood against the wolf's hole.  
"Huuuh?" Shiro said whiningly, squirming his hips, trying to find release, but Yonekuni was pinning the wolf down with ease.  
"Say my name. Now." Yonekuni commanded, biting Shiro's bottom lip, just shy of drawing blood.  
"Yo-Yonekuni...!" Shiro whimpered, wrapping his arms around the croco, "Yonekuni...Yonekuni!" That plea, Shiro's desperate, aroused voice crying out for Yonekuni...it made the heavy-seed's heart flare in his chest, slamming itself against his ribs.  
"Ask for me." Yonekuni demanded, putting his hand under the lowest part of Shiro's back, ready to pull his mate's body up, and slam deep.  
"Yonekuni, enter me, please." Shiro answered, digging his nails into the blond's back, his body quivering with anticipation, "Ahhn!" A scream ripped through the wolf as Yonekuni plunged ball's deep into his body. Yonekuni let out his own groan of pleasure as his mate's body stretched to accomodate his impressive length, then tightened, clenching down on Yonekuni.  
"Fuck." Yonekuni hissed, his length pulsing, the heat of his blood sky-rocketing. 'Why is it that my soul desires you so much?' Yonekuni snickered at himself, finally figuring out the answer to that question. You're my ideal. You're everthing I could ever want in a mate.   
Eyes that see only me. Shiro's warm brown eyes connected with Yonekuni's as if he could hear the blond's thoughts. Watching the bouts of pleasure and desire cross the heavy-seed's face, adoring all of Yonekuni's expressions.  
This body that he gives to me alone. Yonekuni had already lost all control, he was slamming in and out of Shiro's body with force, stabbing Shiro's core with each thrust.  
Everything. Everything that I could ever want or need. Mine. All mine. "Yonekuni! Aaaahnnn!" Shiro surprised Yonekuni, wrapping his legs around the blond, holding the croco deep inside his body that was seizing so hard that it made Yonekuni climax as his partner did. Control had slipped for both of them, Shiro's white ears popping out, his fluffy tail brushing Yonekuni's thighs. While Shiro felt the tightness of a snake wrapping around his body, clutching him tightly to Yonekuni as the two released.  
Shiro panted, going limp, all the strength of his body leaving. "Again." The wolf whimpered as Yonekuni bit his shoulder, "Again Shiro." All it took was that tiny command for Shiro's body to flare back up.  
All night. Yonekuni was going to fuck his mate all night, he knew Shiro would take it, Shiro would take anything that Yonekuni wanted. I love you Shiro. Yonekuni embraced the want of his soul, and he was all the happier for it.  
The End!


	2. Goodbye control, hello lust

How can I please him? Yonekuni's mind was once again knawing on thoughts of Shiro. Like a dog with an old bone, he always seemed to come back to those kinds of thoughts. Despite Shiro's assurances that he was solely Yonekuni's for the taking, the croco still wanted something to bind the wolf to him.  
Petty words were easy to use on his last partners. But he's different. It wasn't just the gender that made Shiro different, the other male was...Intelligent, stoic, no-nonsense...how the hell does he have such sex appeal in the sack!? It was maddening to think about.  
"Uh...happy birthday." Yonekuni offered his card. Shiro stared at it, dumbstruck with the kind gesture. "It is your birthday, right?" Fuck, stupid! I can't even remember my mate's birthday correctly, like hell he wants to be with me! Yonekuni scolded himself.  
"N-no, it is. Thank you, Madarame." Shiro accepted the card hesitantly, thinking internally that Yonekuni might rip it away the moment his fingers touched it.  
"I didn't know what to get you...but...tomorrow...I'll buy you anything you want in town..." Yonekuni spoke, uncharacteristcally awkward, but he always seemed to be awkward when it came to socializing with the wolf; unless it was with his body, but that was a completely different situation. I could have at least bought him something more than a card! Flowers! Candy! Does he even like candy? O-o A book! Yeah, he likes books. Why am I so damn stupid?!  
"The card is really nice." Shiro murmured, feeling warmth in his heart from the simple gift, "W-would you like to come in for awhile? I...have cake...?" At least he's as nervous as I am, maybe more, the control of his soul is slipping. Yonekuni had to fight with himself to keep from revealing his soul just enough to drive the wolf crazy with lust, drown the room with his pheromones, and make Shiro want him as badly as he wanted the brunette.  
The blond nodded shortly, offering the typical poliet greeting as he entered the house. His scent...it's everywhere...It was like a drug for the heavy-seed, a paradise for his nose.  
"Um, if you want to sit down...I'll get you a piece of cake..." Shiro spoke softly, walking to his kitchen. I'd rather have you. Yonekuni thought humorously, his soul's demands getting greedier by the second as he watched the wolf take a small cake from the fridge, setting it on the counter to cut it up. The croco's eyes traced an invisible pathway down Shiro's body, knowing every inch of flesh. Hair...his moans if you tug just enough...neck...leaving marks all across that skin, claiming him...arms that hook around me and hold on for the ride...slide my hand up that back as I thrust in hard...firm ass...Fuck.  
Yonekuni couldn't stop himself, he was aroused, and the arousal too much to bear. He caged Shiro against the counter, sniffing the back of the wolf's neck, his soul nearly purring as the scent reached deep and cut at his tightly reigned control.  
"Madarame?" Yonekuni could already see that Shiro's ears had turned pink at the tips. Sexy.   
"Why can't you call me by my name?"Yonekuni murmured, licking the back of his mate's neck, reveling in the eager shiver he recieved in response. Shiro remained silent, always feeling incredibly small and, quite frankly, feminine when he was trapped by his heavy-seed croco lover. Yonekuni grabbed Shiro's shoulder, forcing the other male to face him, as he once again demanded, "Call me by my name."  
"Y-Yonekuni..." Shiro's cheeks were blushed, his eyes averted, soul in total submission to the blond. Fucking perfect. Yonekuni mused, pushing closer to the wolf, grinding his hips against the brunette's which made Shiro gasp, "Yonekuni!" Letting out a needy whimper as the wolf ground back. Take him. Now. Yonekuni's soul screamed, his animal instincts sky-rocketing. He didn't even realize he had bitten into the crook of Shiro's shoulder until his mate let out a cry, gripping tightly onto Yonekuni's shirt in the front.  
"Sorry..." Yonekuni licked over the bite, soothing the pain. Shiro merely leaned into the blond, offering himself still, even though Yonekuni had just been so rough. I love this. He swiped the counter behind Shiro with his arm, sending the cake sliding down to the opposite corner, and then lifting Shiro onto the counter. He pushed Shiro's shirt up and off, taking the wolf's soft pink nipple into his mouth. Shiro let out and appreciative moan, opening his thighs so Yonekuni could come closer.  
Take it slow. Yonekuni tried to reign himself back, fighting with the greedy hunger of his soul. Let him enjoy it tonight. Fuck. I really want to mess him up. Take it slow. Take it slow. He wasn't winning the fight in the least. Yonekuni's mouth had already ravaged both of Shiro's nipples, his hands already had stipped his wolf to bare skin, and his length was already at attention, straining for the brunette's body.  
"Fuck. Shiro...?" His eyes questioned Shiro as he pressed the front of his pants to the wolf's willing hole.  
Shiro blushed and then tipped his head in a nod, "Anything you want..." He'll never refuse. Yonekuni's soul preened, as Yonekuni pulled his member free of his pants, lining his hips to Shiro, "Ahhn!" A near scream ripped out of the wolf as the blond pressed all the way. "Yonekuni!" The croco muffled his mate's cries of pleasure with deep kisses.  
Surprised when Shiro put his hands behind him on the counter, arching his back, angling his body just enough to take Yonekuni deeper; the molten heat making Yonekuni's blood boil.  
Goodbye control, hello lust. Yonekuni let out a growl, thrusting in and out rapidly, sending deep waves of pleasure into his mate.  
Shiro took it all, his nails biting sharply into his palms as he fisted his hands, letting the ecstasy have full reign of his body. It took every ounce of strength he had to finally grab onto Yonekuni, driving the blond deep, and getting the release he had so craved. He panted, holding onto the heavy-seed.  
What torture. Shiro could feel that Yonekuni was still hard as a rock in his body, and just the knowledge that Yonekuni wanted him more, drove Shiro's body towards the flame of needing more himself.  
He whimpered in panick as Yonekuni went to pull back. "The bed. Hold on." Yonekuni murmured soothingly to Shiro, taking a tiny step back and gripping under the wolf's thighs. Yonekuni grunted in bliss, feeling Shiro's body clench and unclench as he carried his mate to the bedroom; he was even more glad that he had decided to stay connected to Shiro as they moved. "I know I never say it, for that, I'm sorry. So here it is, I love you Shiro." Yonekuni whispered, as he pushed Shiro down on the bed, drowning in the heat that the wolf hadn't ceased giving him since they began.  
Shiro's eyes glossed, his heart fluttering like a trapped bird. He tightened his embrace around Yonekuni. Yonekuni groaned since the wolf's body had seized in that moment as well,driving Yonekuni over the edge, and making him orgasm. I need to tell him I love him more. Yonekuni thought to himself, still shuddering from the power of his release. "I love you Yonekuni." Shiro murmured into the blond's neck, his legs spreading a bit wider, an invitatation. So fucking perfect, Shiro. I love you.


	3. Yakuza Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of an AU story. Please enjoy and comments are welcome!

;-;Start;-;  
"We found a suitable mate, Oyabun." Yonekuni raised his eyebrow as his lessers spoke. His heat was going to be arriving soon, he could already feel his soul's need to dominate rearing up, hence why he had sent out his underlings to bring back a mate that could keep him happy during that period. He would have gone out to search himself, but he was already on edge; he'd probably start some big fight, accidentally steal another heavy-seed's mate with his luck as it was.  
Yonekuni tilted his head, leaning it against his fist, letting out a 'hm'. Which was enough to command his lessers.  
A male! Yonekuni's shock was evident on his face as the underlings presented his new bitch to him. A tall, boring man with unattractive brown hair and eyes. He even had the entire nerd look going for him, glasses and all. This is supposed to be MY mate?! "What the fuck is this?!" Yonekuni growled lowly, his anger evident.  
"Fujiwara Shiro...H-He's last of the heavy-seed canine..." The lessers could feel their master's displeasure, their souls already regressing into submission. "He-he's clean...a-and...his scent..."  
Despite his annoyance with the underlings, his striking silver eyes had not left the brunette before him, narrowed as he evaluated his 'partner', who was starting to squirm under that gaze. Yonekuni was surprised to see fluffy white wolf ears and a tail appear on the male as his control slipped...just enough to fill the room with his pheromones and make Yonekuni's soul practically lick it's chops. Female. He does smell good.  
"Get out." Yonekuni hissed, rising to his feet. He really really hated men, but...his soul was intrigued, already impressed with the distinct scent. His lessers didn't need to be told twice, they scurried out the door, leaving just Yonekuni and the wolf, "Seduce me." He commanded, walking around the brunette. Boring. So very boring.  
"H-huh?" Shiro's eyes followed the croco. There's really nothing appealing. Yonekuni's soul was, for some sick reason, disagreeing with him on this matter.  
"You're my new bitch, at least until my heat is over, so seduce me." Yonekuni stated sharply. Why was his soul so freaking interested in this dull being? And a man at that!  
"I-I-ca-" Shiro couldn't even finish his sentence as the blond loomed over him. Shiro could feel the pull of the heavy-seed, causing a stirring mix of attraction and fear . He averted his eyes, cheeks blushed, body already beginning to quiver as it responded to the croco's potent pheromones. Odd... Yonekuni's soul desired as it would a female, perhaps more. Desiring this boring man? Yonekuni's soul purred a silky 'yes'. He grabbed the front of the brunette's shirt, dragging the male to his feet, removing his glasses, and staring hard at the wolf. WHY?!  
He whipped his arm, sending Shiro stumbling sideways, and slamming into the wall. He then pinned the brown-eyed male against said wall. Maybe his eyes aren't so boring...they're such a warm color... Despite his reservations about kissing another man, Yonekuni captured Shiro's lips with his own. Soft...And was shocked to find he enjoyed the quick kiss, his soul delighted and demanding more.  
"I guess you'll have to do." It was decided. Yonekuni's heat-period was on top of him and there were no other options, or at least that's what he had to tell himself.  
Shiro couldn't answer, too breathless, too shocked; he couldn't even refuse, not that he entirely wanted to. He trembled, watching with wide-eyes as the croco stripped him, running those large hands over his pale skin. He noted Yonekuni's eyes, their intensity, their shear furiousity, and what a beautiful color- he was lost in them.  
"Fuck, stop looking at me." Yonekuni growled, unable to explain why the wolf's gaze was lighting his blood on fire as he obeyed his natural instincts, kissing and biting sensitive areas of skin on his mate, egged on as his bitch jolted and a lusty scent filled the room.  
"S-sorry. Aahn!" Shiro's head nearly hit the wall as he threw it back in surprise when Yonekuni's fingers tweaked his nipple. He whimpered, moaning softly for the croco as the blond dropped his mouth to the other nipple. Amazing...Yonekuni was in awe, how could such a sexy reaction come from the dull brunette? He was starting to forget that the wolf was male as he fell into the drive of his soul's desire. "Aaahn!" Yonekuni's fingers plunged into the soft flesh of Shiro's ass while the heavy-seed worked the wolf's member with rough, hard strokes, "Ahh Aahn uuhn..."  
"Don't you dare come yet." Yonekuni growled, turning Shiro around, pinning him against the wall, continuing the heavy-handed strokes, and still pushing his fingers in and out, stretching the tight ring.  
"Bu-but..." Shiro whimpered, clawing at the wall, the chill wall making his body feel all the hotter, "Uhn!" He let out a needy whine as Yonekuni's hand squeezed his member, not allowing him release. The wolf pressed his back-end against the croco, rubbing against the erection he could feel through the blond's pants.  
Yonekuni let out a growl, finally giving into Shiro's nonverbal request; biting the wolf's shoulder while sharply driving his sex into his bitch's insides. The brunette nearly screamed in equal parts pleasure and agony. Yonekuni himself let out a blissful groan as the wolf clenched around him, amazed that a man could be making him feel so hot.  
Not enough. One climax was not going to be enough while he was in heat. He pulled free of the wolf, much to his partner's dismay, since he had only had a dry orgasm with Yonekuni denying him release still. "You want it, then ride me." The blond growled, guiding Shiro backwards towards the couch, turning him around to watch him blush in embarrassment at the command, "Ride me." He repeated, roughly rubbing Shiro's still engorged head. The brunette let out a gasp, his hips trembling as he slowly straddled the croco, "Like that." Yonekuni's soul purred in anticipation as the blond put his hands on Shiro's hips. He groaned softly as the wolf mounted his cock, sliding down, taking Yonekuni all the way in.  
Oh fuck. Yonekuni thought as unbearable heat boiled his blood. I'm going to lose it. This surprisingly seductive canine had officially sent the blond off the deep end. He gripped the wolf's hips, thrusting upwards as the brunette came down. Slammer harder, penatrating deeper with every move, making his bitch cry out over and over, begging for climax.  
"Fuck." Yonekuni uttered, digging his nails into Shiro's back, holding the brunette down as he ground into him, shaking as they both came. His blood still sizzled, slowly returning to normal as he held the wolf, bathing the insides of his nose by pressing it against his partner's sweat-slicked chest. Shiro panted, his body still flush, tilting his head down to glance at Yonekuni who studied him, "You better be prepared, I'm going to have you over and over, all week." His tone was nearly growling, but his kiss was...far more gentle...  
"I-if you want..." Shiro answered, his body still desiring this rough man.  
"Good." The next kiss was harder, and Shiro could feel the promise in it. A promise for much more. More pain, more pleasure, more of Yonekuni.


	4. Yakuza Heat Part2

Shiro POV  
I'm so stupid. Shiro couldn't help but think. How can I actually fall in love with someone that I don't even know? A week of nothing more than sex with the heavy-seed gang lord had been something amazing, and he shouldn't have been surprised when he was dismissed once the blond's heat was over, but... My heart aches.  
He should've been happy to return to his normal college-life, should have been happy that the relationship-if he could call it that- was so simple: sex, sleeping, meals, and more sex, no problematic emotions or drama or not knowing what Yonekuni wanted from him. Yet somehow, Shiro had begun to want more with each time he shared heat with the croco, he wanted Yonekuni. I want him completely. He knew he could not have him.  
After all, Yonekuni had shown utter disgust at the fact that Shiro was male in the beginning. He only used me because I was there and there were no other choices... If it was a choice between himself and a female, Shiro had no doubts that Yonekuni would pick the girl. Shiro felt a lump form in his throat, tears brimming in his eyes.  
"Stop it." Shiro growled at himself, throwing water on his face, rubbing his face roughly to keep from crying. He stared at himself in the mirror, watching droplets of water fall from his chin. I'm not wanted. It hurt to admit it, it hurt like an ice pick being savagely stabbed into his heart and twisted. Don't cry. Don't cry. Only those thoughts were keeping the tears at bay, as the wolf ran his hands through his hair.  
A banging at the door made Shiro jump. Who the hell could that be? Shiro had no idea who could be knocking at his door; it was past dinner-time, and it wasn't like he had any close friends anyway. The banging came again, "Open this fucking door! I know you're in there!" Shiro's heart leapt into his throat. Yonekuni. He'd know the croco's voice anywhere "Hey!"  
Shiro rushed to the door, opening it to reveal the blond that made his entire body shudder with a mere glance, "Wh-why are you here?"  
"Why the fuck do you think? I haven't seen you in two weeks!" Yonekuni growled, pushing his way inside, "You need to get a fucking cell phone or something."  
It was all so confusing. Why in the world is he here? Shiro could only stare in disbelief that Yonekuni was actually before him, that his one-time heavy-seed lover was actually in his home! The blond took a look around the room, his silver eyes taking in every detail before he seemed to notice Shiro's consuming silence. "Well?" It was like he was expecting something from the wolf, but Shiro couldn't fathom what that was exactly.  
"What?" His voice was so small, Shiro could detect every single one of his emotions in that voice.  
"What do you mean 'what'? You haven't returned to my nest for two fucking weeks, where the hell have you been?!" Yonekuni closed the distance between them, looming over the brunette, "You better not be with someone else, I won't stand for it." His tone dropped, becoming a warning hiss.  
"B-but I...you...wait...what?" Shiro looked up at the heavy-seed and instantly regretted it. He's so gorgeous. You should never look at something you can't have.  
Yonekuni had backed Shiro against the wall, slamming his hand to the wall, making a distinct 'smack' sound right by Shiro's head, "You are mine." The blond growled, his tone still low, as his soul demanded submission.  
Fear and attraction, desire and submission stirred inside of Shiro, his heart all aflutter as he stared up at Yonekuni, "You dismissed me..."  
The croco raised his eyebrow, "When?"  
"Your guys told me to leave, go home..." Shiro was breathless. His body remembered what usually happened after Yonekuni pinned him to a wall, and his soul definitely remembered surrendering to this heavy-seed.  
"Go home to get your affairs in order. Not leave all together!" The blond snapped.  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Nothing was connecting correctly. Does this mean he didn't dismiss me? Does this mean he wants me? No, impossible! ...but...  
"My mate belongs in my nest." Yonekuni took Shiro's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes, "Like I said, you are mine."  
"You...want me?" Here came the prickling in his eyes again. Don't cry!  
"What the fuck do you think? I came all this fucking way to get you." Yonekuni snarled, obviously completely cross with how long it was taking Shiro to get it.  
"But..." Shiro couldn't breathe. Is this really happening? Yonekuni let out a little growl from his throat, taking Shiro's lips with his own. He's kissing me! Shiro felt himself instantly respond to the force Yonekuni used, opening his mouth for the blond's tongue, and shuddering as heat poured into his loins.  
"Stop making me so damn frustrated." Yonekuni murmured, pressing his body against Shiro's, somehow directly eased by the wolf's warmth.  
"I just don't understand..." Shiro was trying to resist every urge he had to wrap his arms around the croco, shivers already creeping along his skin. Why are you here? Why did you come for me? Do you really want me?  
"Listen with your soul." Yonekuni grumbled, letting his soul peek out. The snake-side of him wrapping around his mate, holding Shiro almost suffocatingly close; while the pheromones he had released tainted the air with arousal and desire. A nice feeling, a nice smell, but really...the sound of Yonekuni's soul, the way it called, the way it purred for him, made Shiro finally understand.  
He couldn't even stop himself from answering, his canine soul resonating outwards, inviting the blond, questing for his touch. "How do you do that?" The croco said under his breath, leaning down to inhale Shiro's scent.  
"Do...what...?" Shiro asked, tipping his head back slightly, letting out a murmur of enjoyment when Yonekuni's lips brushed along his throat.  
"Set my blood on fire instantly like that..." Yonekuni replied, nipping Shiro's skin with his teeth. Shiro couldn't answer too fixated on the feel of Yonekuni's hands on him. I love him. He didn't know why, but he did. And that also meant I love his touch. I love his smell. Shiro let out a moan for the croco when Yonekuni grabbed his ass roughly, sliding his hand under Shiro's shirt to carress his nipple. "Do you want to do this here or in the bed?" What? Shiro stared at Yonekuni, was he really asking what Shiro's want was? Even if it was over something so simple and meaningless, the wolf was suprised to be asked at all.  
Yonekuni seemed almost amused by Shiro's dumbstruck/clueless expression, "I said, do you want me to fuck you standing up or laying down?"  
Shiro blushed, somehow turned on by the croco's coarse language, "L-laying down..."  
Yonekuni backed off, a wicked smile spreading on his lip, "Lead then..." Lead him...to my bedroom...to my bed...It was like when Yonekuni had first told him to 'seduce' him before. Shiro nodded, his face flushed as he walked towards the bedroom, feeling Yonekuni following behind him.  
He shuddered, biting back a moan when the heavy-seed's mouth found the side of his neck; kissing there, his teeth scraping just enough... More...more...He almost cried from the painful desire in his heart. "We haven't made it to the bed yet." Shiro shivered again at hearing Yonekuni's husky voice whisper in his ear, feeling the blond's hand slide against his lower back as he walked around the wolf, pulling him towards the bed. Shiro let himself be led. This is actually happening. He's actually going to share his body with me again...Yonekuni turned around, pushing his partner back on the bed, and straddling over the wolf.  
Kiss me. Touch me. Slam yourself into me until I can't take anymore..."Yonekuni." Shiro hesitantly reached out to Yonekuni, not sure if he could touch the croco.  
"Oooh..." Yonekuni nearly purred, "Say my name like that again." He grabbed Shiro's hands, putting them on his shoulders, as he buried his face in the crook of the wolf's neck, inhaling his mate's scent, and biting down so Shiro cried out.  
"Yonekuni." Yes. The blond made quick work out of stripping Shiro and taking him in one thrust. YES. Despite how roughly Shiro was being taken, he responded, adoring Yonekuni's surprisingly gentle kisses. Rough yet soft, it was amazing how stimulating the mix of sensations could be. He dug his nails into the croco's broad shoulders, moaning for him, accepting the pleasure and pain with gratification.  
His climax was intense, a new kind of bliss that he'd only ever experienced from Yonekuni's touch, but it was all he could ever want. "Please don't leave me..." Shiro nearly whined as he held onto his partner, "I love you...please don't-"  
"Hush." Yonekuni cut him off, nipping his lips before kissing them, "When I said you're mine, it means for as long as we live and breath." He bit Shiro's earlobe, "Now stop with your nonsense, I'm not done making you cry out for me." The blond rammed deeper, causing Shiro to jolt letting out a whimper, "That's better. Now my name."  
"Yonekuni!" Thank you. Thank you. Shiro knew he'd gladly look forward to being possessed so completely.


	5. Yakuza Heat Part3

So adorable...Yonekuni thought as he looked at Shiro asleep in his bed. It had been a few weeks since the croco had claimed the canine as his mate, and Yonekuni was enjoying every minuet of their time together though he wouldn't admit it aloud.  
He was even enjoying the fact that they were living together, since Yonekuni had made Shiro move in. He could feast on Shiro's warmth every night, delight in Shiro's scent every time he came home, and his soul was no longer nagging about it's need for the wolf; that had really been a pain in the ass since his soul wanted Shiro and Shiro alone.  
I've never wanted anyone this way. Yonekuni stroked Shiro's cheek softly, surprised to see the wolf shiver in his sleep as if he knew it was the croco who touched him. The blond restrained his laugh, not wanting to wake his mate yet.  
He knew the wolf had probably just come home and crashed. The brunette was exhausted and who could blame him since Yonekuni had kept him up almost every night and he'd still been doing his college-classes which started early and lasted all day.  
The blond had never seen someone so focused, so driven to make something of themselves; after all, he had been born into a yakuza family, he'd never had to really work for something. The family had money, he'd been considered 'young master' since he was born, women dropped left and right for him, there was nothing he could possibly wish for... at least he had thought so until he met the heavy-seeded canine that boiled his blood.  
Shiro...my mate, mine. Yonekuni found himself down on his knees, running his hand into the sleeping brunette's hair, putting his forehead against Shiro's, wishing he could just convey his thoughts this way, it would be so much easier than trying to say something. I want you...every inch of your skin, every glance, every word, I want them all...I want to capture you, monopolize you...  
"Ma-madarame?" Yonekuni opened his eyes to find Shiro's brown eyes open and staring back at him, "Wh-what are you doing?"  
Yonekuni smirked, brushing his thumb along the wolf's bottom lip, "Mmm, nothing really. Are you having a good nap?" An aprodisiac-bomb could have gone off and it wouldn't be as appealing as Shiro's scent at this moment.  
Shiro nodded, his chest already feeling tight. It was taking all of his restraint to keep his soul inside, it cried out for its lover.  
They could only stare at each other silently, at a loss for words to describe what they felt. Yonekuni was finally the first to move, locking his lips to Shiro's, fueling the kiss with all the desire that had built up in him. Shiro took the kiss with greed, pushing back on the blond. The force of Shiro's response really drove Yonekuni crazy, "I hope you got enough rest..." He muttered, rocking up to his feet, leaning over Shiro and pressing him down on the bed.  
Shiro let out a whimper, closing his eyes, and tilting back his head, offering his throat, which Yonekuni gladly took with a sharp bite. Shiro yelped then let out a soft murmur as Yonekuni's bites turned to nibbles and eventually kisses.  
"Yonekuni...!" Shiro cried out, just loud enough to stir the blond, drench his arousal with need.  
Yonekuni grabbed Shiro by his hair in the back, yanking him up to look him in the eye, "Suck me."  
Shiro's eyes widened slightly, "Huh?"  
"I told you to suck me." Yonekuni's voice was thick and heavy with want. He propped up on his knees, pushing Shiro's face down to crotch-level, "Please?" He could not actually believe he was actually asking, asking for something that should be rightfully his- pleasure from his mate.  
He watched Shiro's hands shake as the brunette unbuttoned his pants, zipping open the croco, and hesitantly pulling the heavy-seed's already hard member free. How cute. I've never seen someone tremble so much. Yonekuni let out a groan when the wolf's fingers encircled him, roughly gripping Shiro's hair as his partner rubbed his sex softly before putting Yonekuni in his mouth.  
Just a taste of that heat was all it took to make Yonekuni lose it. He could feel his blood start to boil, all sense of things around him disappearing completely, except for: Shiro's tenative licks from crown to base, the sweet suck on his head, the hot spit slicking every ripple of skin...  
"Enough." He pulled Shiro back up, nipping his lips, and kissing them just once before shoving Shiro back down, "Turn over." Yonekuni commanded, taking the wolf's hips to help him turn front to the sheets on his hands and knees.  
"Yonekuni..." Shiro whispered blissfully, shuddering as the croco ran his hands ran up the wolf's back, rubbing his shoulder blades before cascading back down his sides, and clutching Shiro's hips.  
The brunette looked over at his shoulder at Yonekuni, eyes half-lidded and wickedly enticing. "Relax." He ordered shortly, resisting his soul's agression just long enough for his partner to relax his body. Shiro let out a moan, his insides seizing around the croco. "That's it, cry out for me more." Yonekuni encouraged, slowly starting to pump in and out, reveling in the consuming warmth of his mate, loving the way Shiro seized around him everytime he hit the wolf's core.  
Shiro obliged his lover's command, moaning with each thrust, that quickened until his sounds blended together. His voice was starting to break as Yonekuni pounded pleasure into him, the ecstasy from each drive of the croco's sex echoing into the next.  
"I-I'm gonna-" the waves of bliss reached their peak, Shiro couldn't take much more.  
"I know, come on then." Yonekuni purred, taking the brunette's erection and giving it a squeeze. Shiro let out a whimper, his arms giving out and his chest dropping to the bed. Yonekuni plunged deeper, letting out a groan. Shiro pushed back, his body locking tightly around the croco within him. Sounds ripped free from both as they came together, Yonekuni's growl harmonizing with Shiro's whine.  
When his blood had finally simmered down, Yonekuni pulled free of his mate, laying down on his back next to the wolf, and then pulling Shiro on top of him.  
"Yo-Yonekuni...?" Shiro blushed brightly.  
"Let me look at you..." Yonekuni responded, stroking the wolf's cheek. Then twining his fingers into the brunette's hair, tugging him closer for a kiss. And then another. Kiss after kiss, the only way he could communicate his feelings. "I want you." At least he had thought it was the only way until those words slipped out...  
Maybe he could say something afterall...


	6. Yakuza Heat Part4

Shiro POV  
Great, this day was getting worse by the hour. Waking up late and without Yonekuni next to him, followed by a run through a down-pour of rain in which half of his assignments had been ruined, failing a pop-quiz, going without lunch as he tried to make-up the failed quiz, taking a soccer ball to the gut, and now...  
"Get in the fucking car, boy, or I'll give you another hole to breathe out of." A pair of yakuza putting guns to his face. What in the world did I do to deserve this? Shiro asked himself, using the question in context to both having a right shitty day and being held at gun-point. As the cold barrel of the gun touched his temple, he complied with the command of the ugly bald yakuza.  
The door slamming closed and locked really sealed the deal...I'm being kidnapped! Oh my god! Shiro resisted the urge to slam himself against the door, hoping it would somehow come loose and he would be free. Thank god for his logical side. Just wait. Wait for the opportunity when they let their guard down...He pulled his cell-phone from his jeans, trying to be discreet as he punched in the numbers for emergency services.  
A bang made him jolt, "None of that, give me the phone." Holy shit! The man had just fired a shot between Shiro's feet. HOLY SHIT! Shiro could even smell the metallic edge of gun-powder, see the hole the bullet had cracked through the floor of the car. "Phone, now!" Shiro nearly threw the phone, panic already setting in.  
Where are they taking me!? I'm dead, they are so going to kill me! Oh my fucking god, what did I do to get here?! Panic slowly eased into pain. ...Yonekuni...I'll never see him again. I didn't even get to see him this morning...As his thoughts played with the fear of his own death and the loss of Yonekuni because of his impending doom, Shiro didn't notice the car come to a halt in front of an old warehouse.  
He flinched, unaware that the man had even come around the car and opened the back door, "C'mon!" the wolf didn't even get the chance to respond as he was grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the car, nearly face-planting it into the asphalt; surprise, surprise, he was sure a bloody nose from that was going to be added to the lengthening list of why his day sucked. "Move!" He was man-handled into the warehouse, trying desperately to hang onto the bit of pride he had, as he walked sure-footed, head held high. Keeping his terror within even as he was forced to his knees.  
Silence enfolded the single wolf and the gang of brutes that surrounded him. Shiro was almost grateful when the tension-soaked silence was finally broken, but he rethought that instantly when he heard a voice that was raw with hatred, "You're kidding me, right? This is Madarame's main squeeze?" Shiro turned his gaze to the voice, finding a male with short red hair that had obviously been dyed that striking color and piercing green eyes.  
"No, Oyabun, we're sure this is Madarame's lover." Madarame's...lover...Madarame...Shiro connected the pieces instantly. He was here because of Yonekuni!  
"You must have gotten it wrong! Madarame doesn't do males!" The red-head hissed, walking over with confident strides. Heavy-seed...Shiro's soul instantly registered the threat that this male posed, fur metaphorically standing on end, warning growl barely locked behind his teeth. The boss of the group grabbed Shiro's hair, yanking hard to make Shiro turn up his chin and face him, Shiro let out a short gasp from the pain, and stared at the red-head. "Hmmm..." The boss took Shiro's glasses off, throwing them across the warehouse, digging his nails into Shiro's skull, making the wolf let out a barely audible cry of hurt, and then he grinned in a savage manner. What the hell!? Shiro could sense the change in the man, even before he spoke, "Oh, you're a rarity, aren't you?"  
"Don't know-" Shiro gasped again as his captor's nails bit into his scalp, "what you're talking about."  
"Oh don't you?" The heavy-seeded male ripped Shiro's shirt open, revealing the marks that Yonekuni had left last night. "I know how Yonekuni marks his bitches..." The wolf smelled stale tabacco, too heavy cologne, ...oh fuck... arousal, "But I am facinated to find it on one like you...like I said, you really must be a treat." Shiro could see the man's gaze fall to his lips and yanked back as the man leaned into to claim what Shiro's soul knew was only Yonekuni's.  
"Don't be that way, trust me, I'm much better than Yonekuni." The red-head twisted his grip in Shiro's hair, to the point Shiro was sure some of his hair was being pulled out. I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you. The wolf let out a warning growl, but it went unresponded to as the man forced his lips down on Shiro's. These lips were chapped, not soft. Lifeless not aggressive. Wrong. Absolutely wrong!  
NO! Shiro's palm met the red-head's cheek with a force that made the man go wide-eyed. "Don't." Was the only word the canine could murmur.  
"Fucking bitch!" The man's fist caught the left side of Shiro's jaw and made his back teeth rattle, sending him to the floor. "Call that mother-fucking Yonekuni Madarame, I want him to be here to see when I cut his bitch up!" The yakuza scrambled, making calls while the man stomped Shiro's rib-cage, "Until then,we'll have lots of fun." God, those green eyes were so cold.  
"Might as well-" Shiro forced himself to speak, even as the man's boot clipped his face, "just kill me now."  
"And why's that?" Again with the yank on the hair as he pulled Shiro up. Did this guy have no other tricks?  
"Madarame won't come." Shiro uttered, tasting blood in his mouth.  
"The hell he won't, you're his lover." The man responded, licking the blood that had trailed down to Shiro's chin, making the wolf thrash, aiming another slap for the boss' face.  
His arm was easily caught, his wrist spasming with pain as the man crushed it, but he still managed to bite out, "Won't. Madarame doesn't care, I'm nothing to him." It damn near killed him to have to say that.  
"In any case, these marks say you're his," Shiro swallowed his yelp as the man bit savagely on Shiro's neck, obviously over the hickey that Yonekuni had left, "and I know well that he always comes to collect what's his." The man covered another one of Yonekuni's marks with his own bite.  
"Won't!" Or at least Shiro hoped he wouldn't. He didn't want Yonekuni getting hurt coming to rescue him. He threw everything he had into his other arm, snapping the man's head back as his fist connected to the red-head's nose. I can't believe I just did that... Shiro instantly thought, horrified with what he had just done and yet, relishing that he had drawn some of that jerk's blood.  
"That's it! I tried to be civil with you!" Civil? That's what he called it? The man dragged Shiro across the warehouse, wrapping a chain around the wolf's wrists and hanging Shiro up to dry. "You just wait, you're going to beg me by the end of this." Shiro froze as he felt the man's hands go to his waistband, sliding around to undo his buttons.  
"Wh-what are you doing?!" Shiro hated to hear the terror in his own voice, hated that he knew exactly what the man was planning to do...  
"I told you, I'm going to make you beg, for pleasure or for death, I haven't yet decided." The man smirked, looking Shiro up and down, obviously delighted in the wolf's fear. Shiro instantly glared and head-butted the man the instant the red-head leaned too close. The canine saw stars but was satified to see that the man looked equally stunned.  
"Son of a bitch!" Shiro was amazed that he was still conscious after the first blow that made everything go black for half a second. And stopped counting after the third punch to his face and sixth to his torso. While the beating hurt like a son of a gun, he'd take that over rape any day.  
BUT, of fucking course, it wasn't going to end that easily. Shiro winced as the man went around behind him, ready for another pounding on his back, but instead he felt the man come up against him, a bare chest to his back, something hot and hard against his ass. Hell no! Shiro kicked backwards with both legs, hoping to God that he could somehow get the fucker.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" That voice...Yonekuni...everyone stalled, staring at the door that the croco had just busted open. Man...Madarame was pissed, Shiro could feel his anger even across the warehouse.  
"Hey Madarame, I was just about to fuck your bitch, why don't you hang around and watch?" The red-head sneered, still holding Shiro from behind.  
Yonekuni hardly missed a beat, "Sure, go for it." Yonekuni...Shiro's heart dropped. He'd really just let this happen to me? He really doesn't care? Tears prickled under his eyelids.  
"what the hell kind of attitude is that?!" The man came around Shiro, "No wonder you can't hold onto your bitches very well-" BANG! And the man let out a scream, falling to the floor, hole through his knee.  
The muzzle of Madarame's gun was still smoking as he covered the expanse of the warehouse. "Who did that to you, Shiro? This guy?" Yonekuni's eyes didn't shift to the wolf, they stayed forcused on the man on the floor who was writhing. The canine couldn't speak, couldn't utter even a single syllable, he was too shocked from what had just happened. He'd been abandonned by Yonekuni and yet...why was this all now happening? Madarame stepped on the man's gun-shot wound, finally looking over at his lover, "Shiro, this guy?" The blond's voice was a hostile growl, but his eyes were tender on the canine.  
Still unable to breathe a word, Shiro only nodded. "Fucking bastard." Yonekuni hissed, his eyes instantly turning cold with hatred as he turned the gun back on the red-head and shot out the other knee, "I should kill you." There went the man's elbows, both in seconds. Shiro winced everytime the gun went off and the man let out a scream. Both wrists, both ankles, two in the stomach. "I should fucking kill you..."  
"Don't!" Shiro finally snapped. He couldn't stand if Yonekuni became just like that man he was shooting... "Please don't." The wolf had to turn away as two more shots rang out. No...oh no...  
"You're lucky...my mate just saved your life..." What?!... Sure enough, when Shiro looked over, the man was still very much alive and still very much in agony. Thank god for both. "I don't know why..." Yonekuni was frowing at Shiro as he untied him from the chain, instantly catching him as the wolf's legs gave out, "I can't imagine why, for the life of me, why he would let you live..." Madarame scooped up Shiro in his arms, carrying his partner out of the warehouse.  
The whole ride home was a blurr to Shiro, but that mattered little, he was in Yonekuni's arms and that's what mattered...  
"I can't believe you would doubt me..." Shiro was surprised when the croco's soft voice caught his ears.  
"Hm?"  
"You looked betrayed..." The wolf looked up to find that Yonekuni actually looked hurt, "You thought I'd actually let him do that to you...especially in front of me..."  
"Madarame I-"  
"I know you thought it, I saw the look on your face, don't underestimate how well I can read you." The heavy-seed cupped his mate's face, "Don't ever think I would let someone hurt you." His silver eyes were fiercely posessive, "You hear me?"  
"Yes Madarame..." Shiro murmured, letting himself be carried into the house and laid out on their bed. He curled over on his side, reaching for the blankets so Yonekuni wouldn't have to see any longer that his marks were now covered by that man's bites...  
"Hey, I'm not done." The croco's hand covered Shiro's keeping him from grabbing the blankets.  
"What more do you have to say, Madarame?" Shiro asked softly, his heart not ready to bear the burden of resentment from Yonekuni, maybe Yonekuni realizing that he didn't want Shiro now that he had been marked by that stranger...  
"Hey." The wolf kept his eyes closed, "Hey!" That made him finally look, just in time to see the heavy-seed kiss his knuckles. "I swear, that shocked look never gets old."  
"Madarame?" Shiro shivered when Yonekuni's mouth went to the inside of his wrist.  
"Call me by my name, why won't you ever call me by my name?" The blond pulled the brunette into him, "I demand to know why."  
"Why? Why does it matter, Madarame?" Shiro responded breathlessly. How in the world is he so beautiful? I can't...tell him why...  
"Because I want to know." Yonekuni growled in reply, giving his wolf the softest of kisses, a kiss that you had to respond to, "Because my mate should be calling me by my name." I can't...I can't...  
"Yo-you would hear it..."  
"Hear what?" And another of those haunting kisses that sent echoes of pleasure through the body.  
"How much I need you...how much I'm afraid of you leaving me...how greedy and selfish I am for you..." God, Shiro could hear his weakness in his voice, how pathetic he was... and he was positive Yonekuni would hear it too...  
"Good." The tender tone and the kiss to his jaw surpsied the wolf immensely. "I want you to need me. I want you to only want me, no one else." Yonekuni smirked in that wicked way that lit the brunette up from top to toe. "So let me hear you, let me hear your need, your desire," He leaned in real close, his whisper a caress to the ear, "say my name."  
Shiro shuddered, "Yonekuni..."  
"Very good." The blond practically purred, licking the crest of the wolf's ear. His teeth nipping Shiro's lobe before his tongue slid down the side of his neck, coming to a stop at the center of the brunette's throat where he started sucking the sensitive skin there. Shiro let out a soft mewl, already feeling that creep of flames lighting up his blood. "I can't believe that bastard tried to cover my marks..." Yonekuni murmured, licking at the bites that covered his own marks, as if he could make them disappear with saliva.  
"Punched him in the face for it..." That made the croco laugh.  
"So that's why his face was even more ugly than before." The blond nuzzled his partner, kissing his lips, "It's too bad I didn't kill him..."  
"Yonekuni..." Shiro murmured, cutting off the growl that was rumbling out of his heavy-seed lover.  
Yonekuni's eyes flashed, a grin spreading on his handsome face, "Oh yeah, I definitely do hear it..." The wolf felt his face flush as he looked away, but he let out a gasp when he felt Yonekuni's mouth suck his nipple. A cry breaking free when the croco's hands found the brunette's hard erection, petting roughly over the cloth restraining it. "Damn, you sound perfect..." The blond stated under his breath, undressing his willing lover, stripping him bare, and eyeing him as a male does-predatory, focused completely...  
"Yo-yonekuni!" A moan sang from Shiro as the croco came down on his member with his mouth. I c-can't believe- "Aaahn!" he's actually...doing that-! This was a first, Yonekuni had never before serviced the wolf this way, concentrating his all on his partner's pleasure, it was mind-blowing what the man could do with his tongue. Shiro couldn't even let out a warning as his orgasm swept him up, violently sending trembles through every nerve.  
Yonekuni's silver eyes caught Shiro's as he very noticably licked the wolf's seed off of his lips, then his fingers, one by one, sliding his tongue in between the digits with astounding precision, his eyes never leaving Shiro's. Oh...my...fucking god...! New shivers filled his body as Shiro watched Yonekuni's show.  
"Tell me what you want," The croco leaned over the brunette, sliding his slicked fingers inside of the wolf, making the wolf whimper with pleasure, "tell me how you want it, Shiro." The brunette tipped his head back, trying for the life of him to find any words! Even just one! He moaned aloud as Yonekuni's fingers pressed deep, finding a sweet spot and dragging across it. "Shiro?" The blond's tone was a coy tease.  
Words! Fuck! How do I- More moans ripped free as Yonekuni's fingers scissored, penatrated, and pulled free. The words were definitely not coming, moans and panting were the only response he could offer the croco. Which seemed to be part of the fun for the heavy-seed as he continued the sweet torture, drawing Shiro to the edge of his orgasm but not letting him go over it.  
"Yonekuni...please...please...!" Finally! Making some progress on the vocal end, but that was about all Shiro could get out before another bout of bliss made him close his eyes and just moan.  
"Man," Yonekuni licked his lips, undoing his fly and pulling his own erection free, "its hard not to comply when you beg that way." Shiro's entire body tingled with anticipation.  
"Please..." It was a good thing that that was the single word he needed to make the croco finally take him. And what amazing ecstasy it was as he was finally dominated by his lover. Shiro came hard from the single thrust, digging his nails into the heavy-seed's back as his body jacked him off the mattress, the heat of Yonekuni saturating his inner-most core.  
Still he hadn't had enough, and neither had Yonekuni as the blond was still hard inside of Shiro. "M-more...!" It was as if all that waiting had made him need more orgasms, the desperation sending him nearly to tears as he nuzzled Yonekuni's neck, "Please, more...Yonekuni."  
"As if I could stop right now." The croco said huskily, hiking Shiro's legs up over his hips, and pumping with vigor. Yonekuni caught the wolf's mouth, his body blanketing his partner's with ease as he slammed deeper and deeper inside. Shiro's nails bit into the heavy-seed's skin again as he found climax under the male, who practically roared in response, relentlessly quickening his speed until he was coming as well.  
The wolf sighed blissfully as he felt Yonekuni's seed spill inside of him. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all...


	7. Yakuza Heat Part5

Yonekuni POV  
Boss: Need to come home NOW.   
Yonekuni marvelled at the command in that text message from his underling. Normally, he'd really feel the urge to call that little bastard back and set his ass straight. Then again, normally this underling would never EVER text him something like this, so what the hell was going on? Which led to the only logical conclusion-something had happened to Shiro.  
He was headed home with a short word to his father and a return text of 'I'll be there in 10'.  
The whole way home, Yonekuni's thoughts twisted with anxiety. What had happened to his mate? If someone had done something to his canine, there would be hell to pay.  
The first thing he instantly noticed when he got home? His boys could just not stop fucking moving! It was like they were all going cold turkey from being hard-core crack addicts; they twitched like crazy! And if the twitching wasn't the weird thing, the fact that their souls were all barely restrained, some peeking out, some had even gone the full transformation, was an indicator that something was going on.  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Yonekuni growled to the man that had texted him. This underling shook his head like words could just not describe it, and led the blond to the front door. There were claw marks on his front door, actual fucking claw marks?! "What the hell?" Yonekuni hissed under his breath, noting that all of the marks were centered on the seams of the door, like somebody (or somebodies as the case seemed) had been trying to dig through the wood to get something. The blond crouched down to get a better look, when it hit him.  
Oh mother in heaven, what a wonderful smell. It was Shiro's scent, definitely Shiro's, but oh it was amplified. Yonekuni went instantly hard from one whiff of it.  
All of the boys on gaurd duty shuddered as the croco opened the door, releasing the potent smell for a breath of time before he locked himself in with it. God, it smelled good, and it was even better that the whole house was clouded with it. "Shiro?" Yonekuni forced himself to call, hearing that his voice was already husky.  
There was no response, but as he walked further into the house he started to hear soft whimpers. He identified the sound, Shiro's sex noises! WHO ELSE IS IN HERE?! His soul raged with aggression, if he found some other guy in this fucking house, he was going to kill that mother-fucker!  
But there were no other scents, no other imprints, no one else in the house. He peeked through the doorway to the bedroom, training his eye for some other, soon to be dead, male with his mate. But found an unexpected surprise instead. Shiro was on top of the bed, naked and writhing as he pleasured himself.  
Yonekuni's soul purred in appreciation, watching the sight before him with new-found desire. Damn. The croco thought, the only word that could come to mind as Shiro stroked himself, and let out a whine that the blond knew meant 'not enough'. Yonekuni licked his lips, barely keeping himself by the door as Shiro angled his back, spread his legs, and pressed his own fingers into his recesses. Shiro shuddered at his own touch, cupping his sack, and rubbing, but still it seemed he couldn't climax.  
Time for Yonekuni's entrance, the heavy-seed knew he could bring his wolf to climax, but when he was going to help, now that was the fun. The blond had finally figured out what all was happening here-Shiro was in heat- and he was so glad to have come home. After all, he could only imagine what would have happening if he hadn't returned, those marks on the door were evidence enough that the other males enjoyed Shiro's scent as much as Yonekuni did. With a short growl, the blond wiped that thought from mind before he got angry.  
"Hello Shiro."  
Shiro gasped, pulling his legs closed and taking his hands off of himself. What a pity. "Yonekuni!" He was flushed, and now some of the red was from embarrassment.  
"What were you doing?" The croco asked coyly as if he didn't have a clue of what exactly the canine had been doing.  
"N-nothing!" Shiro responded and then shivered, rubbing his legs together as he tried to resist the effects of his heat.  
"Yes you were," Yonekuni leaned over Shiro, his hands placed on either side of the other male's head, "Show me." He ordered, staring down at the wolf.  
"N-no..."  
"Show me." He repeated, pulling his soul to the surface for just a heart-beat, but definitely long enough to make Shiro quake with need. "Show me everything." The wolf moaned as he breathed in the smell of his mate, finally spreading his legs and starting to pump himself once more. Yonekuni growled low in his throat in approval, watching Shiro's hands hold himself, glide up to the crown, and slowly sink back down to the base. Once again, Damn.  
"It's not..." Shiro whimpered, biting his lip, and closing his eyes as he trailed one hand down to his entrance.  
The croco's sharp hiss caught the wolf's attention, "Open your eyes, look at me." Yonekuni demanded, looming over Shiro. The wolf obeyed, keeping his eyes trained on the silver ones above him as he pressed two fingers into himself and let out a breathy groan of Yonekuni's name. "More." At that command, Shiro fell into his need, dragging his fingers in and out, stroking himself up and down.  
"Yonekuni," Orgasm was just out of reach for the canine, nothing he did seemed to do it just right. Yonekuni's soul practically sung, knowing it could provide what no one else, not even the wolf himself, could. "Please...touch me." Oh man, those words were fire racing through the croco's veins.  
Yonekuni grinned like the arrogant bastard that he was, leaning down and kissing Shiro's lips. He slid his fingers home inside the wolf, loving the moan of Shiro's voice and the erotic tightening of the wolf's inner walls as climax broke free. Shiro panted, but no matter as much as he tried to come down from just climaxing, his heat was still raging on. "Yonekuni..." He whined softly, pulling at the front of the croco's shirt.  
"why didn't you tell me?" The blond asked, nipping at Shiro's neck while stretching the wolf's entrance with his fingers.  
"Tell you?" The brunette's voice was a whisper as he enjoyed the feel of Yonekuni's touch.  
"That you'd gone into heat." Yonekuni washed over Shiro's nipple with his tongue, teasing a the tight bud relentlessly.  
"Heat...?" The word barely made it out, another round of orgasm seizing his body.  
"You didn't know?" The croco chuckled. He watched as Shiro's body readied for more pleasure, already getting hard in the right places, and getting nicely loosened where Yonekuni continued to work his fingers.  
"Never been in heat bef-" A moan cut off his words, his body shivering as Yonekuni's fingers played him. "Please, please Yonekuni..." He reached for the buttons of the blond's pants, trying with shaking hands to undo them, "don't make me wait anymore..."  
The croco didn't lend a hand, instead choosing to observe with a grin as Shiro fumbled with the buttons, and then growling lightly as Shiro let out a whine of frustration and need. His soul was fighting to give the wolf what he needed, demanding that Yonekuni act. "Yonekuni..." Okay, he couldn't resist anymore.  
"Lay back, open yourself for me." The blond commanded, leaning back and freeing himself. He let out a growl as Shiro obeyed his command, loving the beautiful sight of the wolf laying on his back and spreading his legs. Yonekuni was thrown over the edge as Shiro's fingers took place on his own ass and stretched the pink hole for his partner.  
The brunette let out a cry of raw pleasure as Yonekuni surged inside of him, filling him up with one thrust. The croco barely gave Shiro time to adjust to his length, starting a blistering pace of pumps that had the wolf gasping for breath between moans.  
Shiro cried out Yonekuni's name, digging his blunt nails into the croco's back as he spasmed and finally came underneath his mate.  
"Yonekuni..." Shiro whimpered softly, kissing at his mate. Whining with desperation as his heat spiked through him again, only made more needy by Yonekuni's deep kisses. "No, no..." He whimpered as Yonekuni pulled free, surprised as the croco took his arm, and yanked him along with him. Next thing the wolf knew, the heavy seed male had slouched up against the headboard and pulled Shiro ontop of him.  
"Come on, ride me how you want it." Yonekuni directed with a grin as he spread Shiro's cheeks and rammed up with his hips. Shiro cried out as he was penatrated from below, sinking down to take the thrusts deeper. Soon the canine was the one controlling the tempo of their love-making. Going from slow rocking to fill himself to high-paced pumps where he pulled up to Yonekuni's crown and then pushed back down hard to get the delicious friction that he wanted.  
Yonekuni roared in encouragement, watching with the facination of a lover whose partner was just too damn sexy. He loved watching Shiro take the pleasure he wanted, the bliss that he needed even. And hell if it wasn't heaven for the croco as well. Again Shiro was peaking, his insides clenching around Yonekuni, flames of bliss screaming through both of their veins.  
The wolf fell against his partner's chest, breath heavy and panting, "Not satistified just yet, are you?" The heavy seed teased, rubbing his thumb against Shiro's crown that was still not limp. The canine jolted, throwing back his head as he was tomented more. "That's it."  
"Yonekuni!" Shiro whined, his expression saying that the croco was not playing fair, which made the blond grin and push his hips up. The wolf moaned, riding the steady thrust of Yonekuni's sex. It wasn't long until the pumping brought Shiro another orgasm, this one the most shattering yet, this one that made Yonekuni cum as the wolf's insides became tight.  
"That was...something..." Yonekuni murmured, breath heavy, drawing his fingers down Shiro's spine.  
The brunette wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, tucking his face against his partner's neck, "I'm glad you came home."  
"Oh fuck yeah, so am I." On that note, Yonekuni would have to remember to thank that underling later...


	8. Yakuza Heat Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End of the Yakuza Heat series! Comments are welcome and make this writer happy! :D And I usually try to look at requests if anyone wants to send one in! Happy reading!!!

Yonekuni would have never pictured himself as a 'family man'. Sure, he knew he'd have to have an heir eventually. He probably wouldn't have even minded being a paid stud for some family's bitch because they wanted his heavy seed. Whatever, it hadn't really mattered to him as long as he got to fuck whoever he wanted.  
But five years later since the first time he met Shiro and...  
He felt the pulling on the edge of the bed before he noticed the smell of the young ones in his room. Three of them to be exact, two boys and one girl. It didn't take them long to crawl up onto the bed, making their way to Shiro and nuzzling him into wakefulness. "Good morning my little ones." Shiro said to them, sitting up to take the trio into his arms. Yonekuni loved watching Shiro with the young, his soft energy, the way he was loving and maternal, a perfect parent to them.  
"Daddy? Daaaaaddy!" The young were now on the croco, jumping on him; a real flip from the way they woke Shiro.  
He sat up with a roar, "Whose in my bed!?" The young squealed with excitement, scrambling to jump off of the bed and sprint out of the room, giggling along the way.  
Shiro 'tsk'-ed at his mate with a shake of his head, "Must you do that every morning?"  
Yonekuni grinned, "They love it." He then grabbed the wolf and pushed him back on the bed, "And you love me, right?"  
The canine gave the croco a soft smile, cupping his cheek, "Yes, of course."  
"And I love you, so it's all fine." Yonekuni kissed the brunette, rubbing his morning wood against his mate, and making Shiro groan in response.  
"We have to...get them breakfast..." Shiro said breathlessly with a shudder.  
"The boys can handle it..." The blond responded, referring to the underlings that were absolutely in love with the three children anyway. He didn't even give Shiro another chance to reply as he claimed his mouth. Shiro's argument wouldn't have lasted anyway, he adored when Yonekuni was like this-which tended to be every morning; this attitude where his only focus seemed to be the wolf. Just as much as Yonekuni liked behaving that way.  
The blond traced his partner's chest, taking one nipple between his fingers, and giving a delicate pinch that made the wolf gasp. The croco rolled the pink bud as he kissed the wolf's throat, teasing with a nip from his teeth here and there.  
Shiro pushed his hips up against Yonekuni's, grinding them against the croco, demanding attention to that area as well. The blond was quick to oblige, sliding the hand on Shiro's chest down to his sex, working the hardening shaft through its binds. The brunette moaned in gratification, tilting his head back, and giving Yonekuni full reign of his body; which the croco was happy to have.  
The blond dropped his mouth to the wolf's nipples, ravishing them and enjoying how Shiro writhed, wanting more than the slow friction over the clothing. "Yonekuni...!" The whine made the croco chuckle, tilting his head up to look at Shiro's face.  
"I love when you whine at me in that sexy way." Yonekuni purred, sliding his fingers underneath to grip the hot shaft, teasing with slow strokes and tight squeezes. Shiro let out a yelp that whispered into a heated moan as he got what he wanted from his mate. His hips bucking up into the croco's hand with every press of Yonekuni's fingers against his crown.  
"Don't tease..." Shiro complained, twining his hand into Yonekuni's hair and yanking softly, "I want you inside me, Yonekuni." Magic words, those were definitely magic words for the croco. Since he slept nude, there was only a whisper of a moment before he plunged into his mate, pounding the wolf's core with one thrust, "Aaahn! Yes!" Amazing that the word 'yes' could become praise.  
Yonekuni slipped his arms behind Shiro's thighs, spreading his wolf wide and taking the space offered with vigor. Each slow grind, the croco was rewarded with a breathy moan. Every hard slam and the wolf clenched around the blond.  
Even if this was just a quick morning fuck, Yonekuni wouldn't trade it for a million females. He loved every moment with Shiro, these quick sex sessions in the morning, the slow love-making at night, even the long days in between with his mate and his gang; made even more amusing with five year olds running around.  
"God, I love fucking you." Yonekuni hissed out as he reached climax. Shiro was in orgasm at that point as well, but even in his blissed-out state, he laughed at that statement, "No, I mean, I fucking love you." As climax subsided, the wolf laughed again and Yonekuni scowled. How could he have messed that up?!  
"I will take both of those as facts. Thank you very much." The brunette said lovingly, as he pulled Yonekuni's lips to his own.  
"You do that." Yonekuni murmured into Shiro's lips, delighting in even the after-sex moment, which had (pre-Shiro) been a pain in the ass.  
"It's time to get up you know, I'll bet Zai is already terrorizing the town." The wolf stated, running his fingers through Yonekuni's hair; he was referring to the first born boy who had a knack for making even the most manly yakuza feel stupid- a trait often rumored to come from Yonekuni.  
"Eh, Hiiro won't let him do too much damage." The croco said with a shrug; that was the second boy who was far more civilized-Shiro's trait most definitely.  
"And Nara will just watch on with amusement." Shiro mused with a smile, which Yonekuni mirrored; that little girl was already in princess-mode and found nearly everything hilarious. "Up." The brunette nudged Yonekuni.  
"Do I have to move?" The blond responded, playfully licking Shiro's jaw.  
"Yes, regrettably." The wolf instantly nipped at the croco's ear and then crawled off the bed, headed for the shower.  
"Damn." Yonekuni murmured, following Shiro's ass with his eyes. Shiro threw a look over his shoulder at the croco, recieving a wide grin which made him roll his eyes as he closed the door. "I could join you in there!"  
"Go check on the kids." The brunette called sternly. Yonekuni grumbled nonsense under his breath, not meaning a single word as he pulled on some sweat-pants and a t-shirt and made his way out into the rest of the house.  
The first thing that caught his attention was the noise coming from the kitchen. "I don't need a smiley face on my toast." That was Zai.  
"You're five, you should like those sort of things." One of the underlings.  
"I'm more mature than that. Give this to Nara, she'll like it." Zai again.  
"Nara wants hearts!" Nara piping in.  
"See, Nara wants hearts, so why don't you just eat the toast?" Underling. Yonekuni was trying not to laugh.  
"I don't want smiley face toast." Zai gruffed.  
"Zai...just eat the toast." And there was Hiiro.  
"...okay Hiiro..." Zai responded glumly. Yonekuni walked into the kitchen as Zai was poking at his toast, he then noticed, "Hey! You didn't put anything on Hiiro's toast!" And Zai was off and arguing with the underling yet again.  
"Hi Daddy!" Nara called above them all, waving her toast.  
"Hey baby-girl." Yonekuni responded with a warm smile, ruffling her hair.  
Yeah, he never would have pictured mornings like this. But man, he would never give this life up for anything.  
The End!


End file.
